


Corazón verde, muros de piedra

by sonlosnomeolvides (Cydalima)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Español | Spanish, Juan Pedro Sánchez, Latin Hetalia, M/M, Martín Hernández, argenmex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/sonlosnomeolvides
Summary: El rey de Argentum está de pie ahí, con algunas personas más a quienes Pedro no presta atención realmente. Ve los ojos verdes del hombre a unos pasos de él y, por un momento, piensa que en esos ojos verdes está toda la naturaleza que las paredes y el suelo de piedra de aquella ciudad no tienen. O el arranged marriage fantasy medieval au argenmex que nadie pidió que escribiera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy haciendo crosspost desde mi tumblr. Les cuento. Un día tuve una epifanía: un fic en el que Pedro y Martín se casan por un acuerdo político en un mundo medieval progresista en el que las parejas del mismo sexo son bien normales. Sé que no suelo publicar wips, pero meh, necesito sacar esto de mi sistema y, si lo publico, tal vez salga más rápido.

Cuando Pedro llega a la puerta del castillo de Argentum, tiene que detenerse por unos minutos. Sus acompañantes (algunos sirvientes de su propia casa y Sebastián, el embajador enviado por Argentum, quien le mira discretamente a unos pasos, en silencio) esperan pacientemente a que dé la indicación de continuar con el camino. Observa la construcción de piedra que se erige a sólo unos metros y lo primero que le llega a la mente es que no percibe a la naturaleza andar libremente dentro de aquel lugar. Ese pensamiento le provoca un escalofrío, pero antes de que su instinto le haga salir corriendo de ahí para no regresar jamás, aunque eso signifique romper el acuerdo, cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente.

Puedes hacer esto, piensa. Debes hacer esto.

El castillo sigue ahí, imponente e inevitablemente real, cuando abre sus ojos.

Pedro mira a Sebastián. Asiente una sola vez, sin decir nada, y el embajador responde de la misma manera antes de girarse hacia la puerta del castillo. Hace una seña con la mano y, de pronto, las puertas comienzan a abrirse entre el jaleo que arman los centinelas. Pedro vuelve a respirar. Baja la mirada y ve sus pies descalzos sobre el pasto verde y mueve los dedos, sintiendo el gusto de estar así sobre la hierba, sin que nadie lo mire extraño por eso ni lo crea incivilizado. Las costumbres de Argentum son diferentes, eso lo sabe bien, las ha estudiado lo suficiente desde que salió de casa. Una vez que cruce la puerta deberá adaptarse a ellas, aunque eso signifique dejar algo de sí mismo atrás.

Sebastián le hace una seña para que lo siga y Pedro asiente en silencio. Voltea hacia su gente y les sonríe un poco. Sabe que están nerviosos: todos ellos dejaron atrás a sus familias y sus hogares para cuidar de él. Es por ellos que se mantiene tan entero como puede, aunque su corazón palpita con fuerza dentro de su pecho y aunque el instinto de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria está ahí presente.

El suelo de piedra se siente helado bajo sus pies acostumbrados al tacto suave de la hierba y rasposo de la tierra, pero reprime el escalofrío que amenaza con recorrerlo por completo. Aún no, piensa, aún no puede quebrarse. Siente las miradas de la gente curiosa sobre él. Escucha lo que algunos mencionan: el príncipe bárbaro, lo llaman, como si no pudiera entenderlos, como si no compartieran el mismo idioma, sólo con algunas variaciones. No responde a ninguno. Es más, no se digna a ver a nadie, sólo yergue más la espalda y levanta la barbilla un poco, orgulloso, con la mirada al frente, siempre al frente, hasta que llegan al pie de la escalinata que va a la entrada del palacio.

Entonces lo ve. El rey de Argentum está de pie ahí, con algunas personas más a quienes Pedro no presta atención realmente. Ve los ojos verdes del hombre a unos pasos de él y, por un momento, piensa que en esos ojos verdes está toda la naturaleza que las paredes y el suelo de piedra de aquella ciudad no tienen.

Sebastián llega ante el rey y hace una reverencia. Pedro, por su parte, se queda estático, aún perdido en la mirada de aquel hombre. Hay un intercambio de palabras entre el embajador y su rey y, de pronto, las miradas se posan en Pedro una vez más. No hace reverencias, porque en su tierra no se acostumbra eso y aunque pronto Argentum será su hogar, aún no lo es y Pedro todavía no tiene obligación de seguir todas sus reglas al cien por ciento. En vez de eso, se acerca hasta estar a unos dos metros del rey y se lleva una mano al corazón, ante la mirada atenta del soberano.

—Citlalli Itzel envía sus saludos y le desea una larga vida de prosperidad y bendiciones para usted y el reino de Argentum.

Hay algunos murmullos, como si las personas alrededor no terminasen de comprender que, sí, sí es la misma lengua la que hablan y que no, no es un bárbaro como le han llamado en el camino. El rey de Argentum da un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Espero que Citlalli Itzel también tenga una larga vida de prosperidad y bendiciones —dice. Su voz es clara, serena. Hay en ella ese tono de autoridad que Pedro reconoce muy bien porque es el mismo que el de su hermana al hablar—. Bienvenido al reino de Argentum, Coatzin Pedro.

Pedro abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando escucha esa palabra en labios del rey. Sólo las personas más cercanas a él le llaman así. Pequeña serpiente. El nombre que le dio su abuelo antes de morir. No sabe si sentirlo como un halago o como un insulto, así que opta por asentir lentamente y no comentar nada al respecto. El rey no tiene por qué saber del significado emocional de esa palabra y Pedro casi puede jurar que, en realidad, no sabe qué significa y que piensa que es como un rango, similar al Citlalli de Itzel. (Pero no lo es, porque Itzel es la estrella que gobierna sus tierras y por eso es nombrada así: el equivalente, en simbolismo y significado, a la palabra “Reina”).

—¿Tuvieron un buen camino? —pregunta el rey.

—Sin contratiempos —responde Pedro. Es la respuesta diplomática, porque no puede simplemente decir que alejarse poco a poco de su hogar ha sido de lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida. No puede simplemente decir que alejarse de sus ríos y sus cerros le rompió el corazón poco a poco.

Hay demasiada formalidad entre ambos y es extraño, ¿pero de qué otra forma podría ser ese primer encuentro? Hasta ese momento, Pedro sólo había escuchado hablar de Argentum como algo lejano, a pesar de ser reinos vecinos, y su rey era uno de muchos otros. Y ahora está ahí, en ese lugar extraño, sin su única familia, a punto de confinarse a esas paredes de piedra.

—Deben estar cansados —agrega el rey—. Es necesario que descansen, para que repongan su energía. Mañana comenzará una semana ocupada con los preparativos de la boda. Te llevaré a tu habitación, sígueme.

Aunque en el rostro del rey hay una sonrisa, Pedro sabe que no es felicidad lo que siente. No lo culpa, no cuando él tampoco puede sonreír con la libertad con que lo hacía en casa. No cuando, en menos de una semana, se convertirá en príncipe consorte de Argentum, como parte del convenio entre ambos reinos, en el primer matrimonio político de sus tierras en casi trescientos años.

Sigue al rey al interior del palacio, pero su gente es instruida para ir por otro camino. Así que por un largo rato sólo son él y el rey, caminando por un pasillo con el piso de mármol, más frío que las piedras en el exterior, hasta que llegan a la que será la habitación de Pedro hasta antes de la boda.

—Si necesitas algo, puedes pedirlo —dice el rey.

Salir de aquí y regresar a mi hogar, piensa Pedro, pero no lo dice. En vez de eso, voltea hacia su futuro esposo y asiente, solemne.

—Gracias, así lo haré.

Ambos guardan silencio mientras se miran uno al otro. Pedro aprovecha el momento para analizar al rey y se da cuenta de que es, en realidad, muy joven, que esa aura de autoridad que lo rodea es lo que hace que luzca mayor. Entonces, mientras aún lo observa, el rey suspira.

—Esto es extraño —dice y cuando levanta la mirada, Pedro ve al joven, no al rey, y siente que su cuerpo se relaja un poco.

—Mucho —murmura—. Pero es necesario, ¿no?

El rey suspira.

—No había otro camino para nosotros —asiente—. Argentum estaría perdido sin ustedes y por eso les estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Yo obedezco lo que mande mi Citlalli, sangre de mi sangre.

Es otra respuesta diplomática, y lo sabe. El rey también. Hay otro momento de silencio, hasta que el rey vuelve a suspirar.

—No hagamos esto algo más incómodo. Al final de la semana, seremos esposos.

—Lo sé.

—Y sé que es un arreglo político, pero ¿crees que podamos llevarnos bien?

—Creo que podremos hacerlo —responde Pedro y en eso es sincero—. Ambos hacemos esto porque es conveniente para nuestras tierras. Ambos pensamos en nuestra gente y en nuestras familias. Eso es algo que tenemos en común.

—Así es, Coatzin Pedro.

—Pedro. Sólo Pedro.

El rey asiente.

—Entonces llámame Martín.

—¿Está seguro?

—Seremos esposos, serás príncipe consorte, tendrás la autoridad para llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

—Aún no somos esposos ni soy consorte de nadie.

—Pero es bueno que te vayas acostumbrando —agrega Martín—. Te dejaré por un rato y enviaré por ti cuando sea hora de cenar.

—Está bien. Gracias… Martín.

Martín sonríe antes de darle la espalda y alejarse por el pasillo. Sólo cuando Pedro está solo en la habitación, con la puerta bien cerrada y alejado del resto del mundo, se permite flaquear. Cae de rodillas al piso y lo golpea con un puño, hiriéndose pero ajeno al dolor. Se queda así por unos minutos, mientras sus emociones y sus pensamientos intentan ponerse en orden, y mientras piensa en su hermana, su último abrazo y sus palabras repitiéndole una y otra vez que era necesario, que estarían más seguros así.

Rodeado de muros de piedra, alejado de su hogar, Pedro no se siente más seguro. Se siente solo y vacío como nunca antes en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Para Martín no pasa desapercibida la incomodidad de su prometido. Supone que es evidente: no todos los días abandonas tu hogar, a tu familia y todo lo que conoces para contraer matrimonio en otro reino. Así que mientras los dos cenan en silencio, Martín lo mira discretamente. Ve su semblante sereno pero, también, observa la tensión en su cuerpo, como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no encogerse sobre sí mismo en ese momento. O para no salir corriendo.

Por su parte, Martín tiene sentimientos encontrados. Lo entiende, porque también para él es difícil esa situación; por otro lado, no obstante, no puede evitar el sentimiento de irritación que lo recorre de pies a cabeza pues, ¿no es él también una víctima de las circunstancias?

Martín siempre supo que su matrimonio sería político. Era de esperarse: en un mundo en el que las alianzas políticas fortalecían o arruinaban relaciones con otros reinos, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones, en especial cuando era el rey. Por eso, el día en que su Concejo sugirió que había llegado el momento de casarse para crear una alianza, Martín tuvo poco que decir al respecto: hacía años que tenía asumida esa realidad. Aliarse al reino del bosque —Tlayolotl—, no obstante, eso sí fue una sorpresa.

Si era sincero, siempre pensó que su matrimonio ocurriría con algún otro reino vecino. La princesa Victoria de Falkland, por ejemplo, con o incluso con el príncipe Manuel de Andes, para limar las asperezas entre ambos territorios. Pero desde que otros reinos e imperios comenzaron a mover sus piezas en el juego que era gobernar, se dio cuenta de algo importante: su propio matrimonio tendría que ser pensado, calculado minuciosamente. Argentum, después de todo, era un reino que tenía más enemigos que aliados. Su matrimonio, sea con quien fuere, tendría que llevarse a cabo de manera que no ofendiera a los reinos vecinos para evitar conflictos; al mismo tiempo, tendría que servir para fortalecer su propio poder político, económico y militar. Y para tener un aliado fuerte, pues Argentum ya había sido atacado antes.

Al final, fueron sus consejeros quienes, tras analizar la situación y sus opciones, concluyeron que lo mejor era unirse al reino del bosque: la reina Itzel también buscaba una alianza política con alguno de sus otros vecinos. Tlayolotl era un territorio que llevaba casi trescientos años siendo neutral en cuanto a conflictos y negociaciones, pero corrían rumores de su reciente enemistad con su vecino del norte y eso lo ponía en desventaja política y militar. Si no era Argentum, habría sido cualquier otro reino y eso, a la larga, sería peligroso.

Tlayolotl era, quizá, el territorio más hermético de todos los reinos cercanos. Pocas veces interactuaban con otros pueblos y tenían una reputación un poco extraña: se decía que sus habitantes se encontraban en un nivel menor de civilización, que adoraban a antiguos dioses y realizaban sacrificios humanos. Algunos creían que los habitantes de aquel reino practicaban magia que otras tierras habían olvidado hace mucho tiempo, que podían hablar con espíritus y leer el futuro en las estrellas. Muchos, incluso, aseguraban que las personas ahí eran mitad bestia, mitad humanos. Martín no creía en esas cosas y estaba seguro de que era un territorio más entre todos los que rodeaban Argentum, tan variopinto como lo era su propio reino.

Ahora, en completo silencio con su prometido, Martín se pregunta si así serán todos los días de su vida matrimonial: con su esposo al otro lado de la mesa y sólo el sonido de los cubiertos sobre la vajilla como acompañante.

—¿Te resultó cómoda la habitación?

Pedro levanta el rostro y lo mira en silencio por unos segundos, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de si debe o no responder a la pregunta. Al final, asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo es, gracias.

Martín también asiente y ambos se quedan en silencio otra vez. Pasa otro par de minutos y, ahora, es Pedro quien se anima a hablar.

—Este lugar es… no es como esperaba.

—¿Cómo esperabas que fuera?

Pedro se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. No esperaba los muros de piedra, creo.

Martín hace a un lado su plato y apoya los brazos sobre la mesa, mientras se inclina hacia adelante.

—¿No tienen muros de piedra en Tlayolotl? —Martín aún se siente extraño al pronunciar el nombre.

—Sí, pero no son así —responde Pedro. Martín hace la nota mental de cuestionar a Sebastián apenas tenga la oportunidad, para que le hable más sobre Tlayolotl, sus costumbres y cómo es su gente—. Yo tampoco soy lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? Lo veo en tu mirada.

—No sabía qué esperar, pero creo que nadie sabe qué esperar de un prometido al que nunca ha visto, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no.

Hay otro silencio. Martín siente que le cosquillea el cuerpo. Necesita hablar, necesita quitarse esa sensación de incomodidad porque el hombre sentado a un metro es con el que compartirá su vida y será una vida muy complicada si sus conversaciones son así todo el tiempo.

—¿Tienes alguna petición especial? —pregunta—. Es decir, los términos oficiales de… todo esto, están discutidos, pero si hay algo que quieras que haga, o que no haga, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Ya sabes. Sólo tú y yo.

Pedro guarda silencio mientras piensa su respuesta. Frunce el ceño ligeramente y sólo lo relaja cuando parece haber decidido cuál es la petición que hará.

—Quiero tener mi propia habitación —dice—. Sé que hay… —un carraspeo, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas— momentos en los que tendremos que compartir habitación, pero quiero un espacio que pueda ser sólo mío.

Martín asiente, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario sobre los momentos en los que compartirán habitación. Considera que es una petición razonable: él también planeaba conservar una habitación propia.

—Está bien. Puedes elegir la habitación que quieras, no necesariamente en la que estás ahora. Y recuerda que el castillo es también tu hogar, así que si, más adelante, encuentras otro espacio que quieras privado, puedes elegirlo.

—Está bien.

Otra vez silencio. El ambiente es tan diplomático y acaban de hacer una negociación más. De pronto, Martín se siente cansado y suspira.

—¿Podemos hablar de nosotros nada más? No del príncipe y el rey, sino de Pedro y Martín. ¿Qué te parece? Pasaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, creo que podemos conocernos un poco más.

—No me gusta usar zapatos.

Martín parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que querías conocer a Pedro —respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y yo te cuento un poco sobre él. Odio usar zapatos.

La situación era tan absurda, que Martín no pudo evitar la risa. Cuando recuperó un poco la compostura y fijó su mirada en Pedro, se percató de que en su rostro también había una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, nada de zapatos. Nunca he ido descalzo por mucho tiempo, pero coincido en que no siempre es muy cómodo ir con zapatos. ¿Y hay algo que te guste hacer?

—Me gusta la música —puntualiza—. Y pasar tiempo al aire libre. ¿A ti? ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer?

—Bailar. Leer. Pasar tiempo con mi familia.

—¿Sebastián?

—Y Dani, ya lo conocerás. ¿Pasabas mucho tiempo con tu hermana?

Ante la mención de la reina Itzel, Pedro vuelve a tensarse. Martín no sabe si eso es bueno o malo, pero ya ha hecho su pregunta y sólo le queda esperar por una respuesta.

—Siempre hemos estado juntos —responde al fin—. Desde antes de nacer. Jamás había estado tan lejos de ella.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Fue mi decisión.

Antes de que Martín pueda preguntar más al respecto, la puerta del comedor se abre y entran los sirvientes. En silencio, levantan los platos y llenan la mesa con postres. Aunque ambos vuelven a quedarse solos poco tiempo después, se ha roto el ritmo de la conversación y ninguno la retoma.

Pasan unos minutos más y terminan de cenar. Se levantan de la mesa —Pedro lo hace antes que Martín, incluso, lo cual seguramente provocaría un escándalo si hubiesen otras personas presentes— y Pedro agradece la comida. Ambos salen del comedor y, una vez en el pasillo, toman caminos separados.

Horas más tarde, Martín entra en su propia habitación. Se quita su ropa y la deja con cuidado sobre una silla. Cuando se recuesta, su mente no deja de pasear por el breve encuentro con su futuro esposo, en lo extraño que le parece y en lo mucho que espera que, a menos, su matrimonio sea soportable.

Al día siguiente comenzarán los últimos preparativos para la boda. Habrá que revisar nuevamente los términos de la alianza con Tlayolotl junto a Pedro y sellar ambos de conformidad, Pedro como representante de su hermana. Después, sólo quedará esperar a la ceremonia y ya está. Pedro será el príncipe consorte de Argentum.

Hay muchas cosas que le gustaría que fueran diferentes. Si pudiera, por ejemplo, preferiría no estar obligado a un matrimonio político, pero como eso no es posible, sólo espera conocer un poco más a Pedro, descubrir más sobre él, sus gustos y qué tipo de persona es exactamente. No espera que haya amor entre ambos, pero sí respeto y, quizá con el tiempo, una amistad.

Poco a poco, esos pensamientos le ayudan a dormir.

Esa noche, mientras el castillo duerme, nadie se percata de la luz proveniente de la habitación de Pedro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen este Martín que no suena mucho como Martín. Si hay alguien que quiere ayudarme a darle una voz más de Martín, pueden enviarme un mensajito. Honestamente, estoy haciendo esto for the feels, así que no está beteado. Disculpen también los errores que le hallen.


	3. Chapter 3

El castillo vibra en energía desde temprano por la mañana. Los sirvientes van y vienen por los pasillos: entran y salen mientras cargan con telas, muebles, copas de cristal, vajillas de plata y con mil y un cosas que a Pedro no le parecen importantes y que, aparentemente, son indispensables en Argentum. La ceremonia de su boda será en unas horas más, casi al ponerse el sol, y a él no le queda otra cosa por hacer más que esperar, rodeado del sonido incesante en el castillo.

El ambiente es distinto a los otros días, cuando todo permanecía en un relativo silencio que sólo era roto por la presencia de nobles y gente del pueblo solicitando una audiencia con el rey. (Eso es algo que, al menos, su tierra y Argentum tienen en común: la posibilidad de ir ante el gobernante y exponer sus problemas). Desde su ventana, incluso, logra ver que la algarabía se extiende por la ciudad. La noche será de fiesta y la mañana siguiente también… y quizá el resto de la semana, a juzgar por la cantidad de comida que vio por la mañana, después del desayuno.

Es risible, piensa. Tanto escándalo por un matrimonio arreglado.

Se pregunta si disfrazar de alegría la situación fue idea de Martín, de su Concejo o si la gente de Argentum es así por naturaleza: pronta a la fiesta y dispuesta a cesar sus labores por un rato para disfrutar, beber y cantar. Y piensa, también, que al menos si hay bulla alrededor, toda esa situación se siente menos como una sentencia y más como una fiesta de la que él también puede participar.

Pedro suspira y se aleja de la ventana. Al mirar al interior de su habitación, su mirada se posa por un largo rato en la caja sobre la cama, que contiene el brazalete que se divide en dos y que le dará a Martín cuando sean esposos, cuando lleve a cabo su propia ceremonia, a la usanza de sus tierras, porque sólo así sus dioses bendecirán su unión. Hace un par de noches realizó el ritual para purificarlo. También ve su ropa, lista desde la mañana, cuando sus propios sirvientes entraron a la habitación para preparar todo. No falta mucho para que ellos regresen y le ayuden a vestirse con su traje ceremonial, ataviado con plumas preciosas que fueron elegidas y enganchadas a él por su hermana antes de decirse adiós.

Pensar en Itzel le deja un gusto agridulce en la boca.

Recuerda la noche en la que, sentados los dos después de la cena, discutieron largo y tendido sobre los problemas repentinos en el reino, de cómo la frontera norte de Tlayolotl no era tan segura como antes y cómo necesitaban aliados después de trescientos años de aislamiento voluntario. Ambos sabían que, en unos años más, tener aliados sería la diferencia entre vivir y morir: lo habían visto en las estrellas.

En su mente aparece la imagen de Itzel, sentada a su lado, el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros. Recuerda muy bien la mirada de su hermana, que en ese momento era una chica asustada por las responsabilidades a su cargo y no la estrella que protegía al reino, la mujer que debía permanecer fuerte y entera todo el tiempo, por el bien de su pueblo.

—Una alianza sellada por matrimonio —dijo él en esa ocasión. Itzel frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que yo no puedo…

—No tú. Yo.

Itzel lo miró con sorpresa primero y con tristeza después, porque ambos sabían que era la única opción. Tlayolotl no reconocería a un extraño como rey, aunque fuera consorte. E Itzel no cedería su derecho a reinar si su esposo hipotético lo exigía. En sus tierras, después de todo, sólo reinaban las mujeres, así había sido siempre y su gente no aceptaría otra forma. Pedro era varón y era el menor. No tenía derecho al trono en Tlayolotl, así que si algún reino aceptaba el trato, él tendría que irse para convertirse el eslabón que uniera dos tierras, sin afectar la soberanía de ninguna.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro. No lo digo sólo por mi deber, ni porque seas mi Citlalli. Lo digo como tu hermano.

—Oh, Coatzin…

Y esa noche, ninguno dijo más.

Alarga la mano y acaricia las plumas en su ropa. Lo hace con ternura, devoción incluso, porque es a través de esa ropa que su hermana está presente. Quisiera tenerla a su lado, quisiera saber que, al menos por un momento, ella estará con él durante la ceremonia. Pero, al menos por ahora, abandonar Tlayolotl es imposible para ella, así como era para Martín abandonar Argentum para esta unión.

Alguien da un par de golpes a su puerta y casi de inmediato, entran dos de sus sirvientes. Un par de hermanos que dejaron todo atrás por él.

—¿Es hora? —pregunta en voz baja. Ellos asienten y el vuelve a suspirar—. De acuerdo. Hagamos esto.

Sólo sus sirvientes son testigos del cambio que se da en él. Ven con fascinación, cómo Pedro respira profundamente y deja de ser un joven que siente pena de sí mismo para convertirse en algo más. Lo ven erguirse y, cuando se quita la ropa que lleva puesta y ellos comienzan a ataviarlo con su traje ceremonial, es como un guerrero que se prepara para el combate, vistiendo su armadura con orgullo. Aunque ninguno de ellos dice nada, es por momentos como ése, que saben que no se alejarán de Pedro. Coatzin Pedro, la pequeña serpiente de Tlayolotl, que es querido por todos en sus tierras y que debería ser temido por sus enemigos.

Pasan varios minutos de preparación y, al estar listo, sale de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el salón principal, en donde Martín lo espera y donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia a ojos de unos cuantos nobles invitados. Mira de reojo por las ventanas, hacia el enorme patio, donde parece que todos esperan a que su unión sea oficial para comenzar con la celebración.

La puerta del salón se abre y, mientras avanza hasta donde está Martín, Pedro lo observa. Es la primera vez que Pedro ve a Martín desde la noche anterior, cuando se sentaron en su salón privado a revisar de una vez y por todas el acuerdo que los vuelve esposos: aclararon un par de puntos y sellaron los dos el tratado, él a nombre de su hermana, con la autoridad que ella le dio. En realidad, la ceremonia de esa tarde es sólo protocolo. Y protocolo o no, Pedro deberá seguirlo al pie de la letra.

De pie al final del pasillo, con el sol de la tarde tras de él, Martín se ve casi irreal, onírico. Es, a pesar de todo —circunstancias poco deseadas, meros acuerdos políticos, decisiones tomadas por necesidad y no porque lo sintieran con el corazón—, una visión hermosa. Pedro ve su ropa blanca con detalles en celeste, nota su corona que reluce como el sol mismo y reconoce en él, nuevamente, ese aire que sólo los reyes tienen. Es un Martín completamente distinto al que lo acompaña en la mesa y es distinto, también, al que lo recibió en su castillo días atrás.

Pedro es consciente de las miradas de los ahí reunidos. Es casi como el día en el que llegó a Argentum, mientras avanzaba hasta ver a su futuro esposo por primera vez. Sólo que, ahora, aunque aún siente que su presencia ahí es, en parte, un mero espectáculo, la ropa ceremonial que lleva puesta y las plumas preciosas son como el abrazo de su hermana y de su gente. Se siente más fuerte que nunca, aunque sea el bicho raro en aquel salón, porque anda descalzo y su ropa lleva plumas, y porque el único objeto de oro que lleva es el brazalete, cuya mitad le dará a su futuro esposo más adelante, porque será el símbolo del momento en el que le dé una parte de su alma a Martín.

Cuando está frente a Martín ambos se miran fijamente. Martín asiente con la cabeza y sus ojos brillan con la decisión que Pedro reconoce en sí mismo. Él también asiente. Es una conversación silenciosa, un acuerdo tácito para soportar lo mejor que se pueda todo esto, porque no hay vuelta atrás. Es imposible para cualquiera de los dos arrepentirse de lo que están por hacer.

Martín le extiende la mano y Pedro la toma después de un parpadeo. La mano de Martín es cálida y fuerte; es casi instintivo cuando Pedro la aprieta, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Para su sorpresa, Martín responde al gesto.

Ambos miran al frente, un Ministro realiza la ceremonia, hay votos que Pedro memorizó durante el camino a esta, su nueva casa —porque nunca, nunca un hogar—, hay un breve discurso sobre cómo su unión marca un antes y un después para ambos reinos. En su mente, Pedro recita sus propias promesas y sus propias plegarias a sus dioses, mientras siente el peso del brazalete alrededor de su muñeca.

El Ministro deja de hablar y hay una pausa, un silencio lleno de expectación mientras todos los presentes esperan. Martín lo besa frente a todos esos extraños: es sólo un roce de labios, tan protocolario como la ceremonia en sí. Y justo mientras el sol se mete en el horizonte y los últimos rayos del sol entran por la ventana, Pedro deja de ser Pedro de Tlayolotl para convertirse en príncipe consorte de Argentum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reo que, hasta ahora, esto está bastante triste, pero creo que las circunstancias de ambos no son precisamente las de cuento de hadas, así que tanto Martín como Pedro tienen derecho a estar enojados y sentirse frustrados por todo esto. 
> 
> No sé si mis enredos políticos ficticios tengan sentido para alguien más que para mí aaaaaah.


	4. Chapter 4

Martín cierra la puerta detrás de él, en silencio. Falta poco para que el sol vuelva a salir y hasta la habitación se escucha el sonido del bullicio, de la fiesta que continúa aun cuando él y Pedro ya no están ahí. Martín respira profundamente y voltea hacia el interior de la habitación y busca con la mirada a Pedro. Lo encuentra a unos pasos más allá, cerca de la cama, y lo observa en silencio mientras se quita parte de la ropa con cuidado de no maltratar las plumas que la decoran.

Por un momento, Martín no está en aquella habitación, sino nuevamente de pie, esperando a Pedro. Vuelve a escuchar el momento en el que se abren las puertas y entra Pedro, completamente distinto a como lo ha visto en otras ocasiones. Va descalzo, porque no podría ser de otra manera, y viste ese atuendo que es extraño pero hermoso al mismo tiempo, con todos esos colores mezclándose de una manera que Martín no ha visto antes. Todo en el gran salón se queda en silencio mientras el príncipe avanza paso a paso, rodeado de un porte y un orgullo que Martín recuerda haberle visto el día en que llegó a Argentum.

Cuando Pedro está a su lado, Martín nota las plumas y siente el deseo de tocarlas, para comprobar si son tan suaves como se ven… y cuando se da cuenta de que es un recuerdo, Pedro —el real, no el de su mente—, ha dejado la parte superior de su ropa a un lado y avanza hasta él, con el torso desnudo. Hay algo en su porte, en cómo da dos pasos para acortar la distancia entre ambos, que está lleno de una solemnidad que no estaba ahí antes. Martín guarda silencio, atento.

—En Tlayolotl —murmura Pedro al estar frente a él—, un matrimonio es igual a compartir parte de uno mismo con la otra persona.

Pedro se quita el brazalete de oro que usó durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Lo separa en dos con cuidado.   

—Es volverse uno solo con alguien más—. Agrega. Toma la mano derecha de Martín y le coloca el brazalete con suavidad; Martín no sabe si es delicadeza hacia él o hacia aquella pieza de joyería—. Alma y corazón.

Sorprendido, Martín sólo atina a asentir lentamente, mientras intenta darle un sentido a las palabras de Pedro y comprendiendo, en cierta medida, la importancia de ese gesto, tan distinto a sus propias costumbres pero no por ello menos intrigante.  _Hermoso_. Después, cuando Pedro está por colocarse su parte del brazalete una vez más, Martín se adelanta y lo toma con cuidado también, con reverencia casi, porque hay un aire sagrado en todo esto, y se siente como un compromiso más real que al estar de pie frente al Ministro.

Ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de su esposo, él mismo le coloca el brazalete, haciendo uso de la misma delicadeza mostrada hacia él. Pedro esboza una media sonrisa después de aquello y cuando Martín abre la boca para decir algo más, Pedro vuelve a tomar su mano y la pone sobre su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Después pone su mano sobre el corazón de Martín, cierra los ojos, murmura algo en una lengua que Martín no entiende —su sonido es suave, musical—, y quizá es por el vino de la noche o porque es la primera vez que está tan cerca de aquel hombre con el que compartirá el resto de su vida, pero Martín siente un calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Tras unos segundos, Pedro suelta su mano y da un paso atrás. Martín mira el brazalete en su muñeca. Siente su peso como algo extraño, ajeno. No está acostumbrado a usar brazaletes y no está seguro de qué debe pensar sobre él o cómo sentirse al verlo alrededor de su muñeca, porque ese brazalete no es sólo un accesorio, un ornamento para usar en situaciones especiales, es un símbolo de su unión con el príncipe de Tlayolotl.

_Alma y corazón._

Definitivamente más sagrado que decir votos frente a un Ministro y frente a unos cuantos nobles mirones.  

—Esto simboliza una promesa —explica Pedro en voz grave, solemne—, ante mis dioses y ante ti. Alma mía, corazón mío.  

Cuando Martín levanta la mirada otra vez y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Pedro, ve en ellos un brillo que no recuerda haber visto en él. No piensa demasiado lo que ocurre después. Da un paso al frente, toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa. Es diferente al beso que tuvieron horas atrás, frente a la audiencia. Ese beso fue frío, parte del espectáculo. Éste es distinto. Martín siente a Pedro tensarse un poco, escucha el jadeo que escapa de su boca antes de sentir cómo lo rodea con los brazos, lentamente, hasta que se aferra a él.

Martín abre los ojos algunas horas después.

Aún somnoliento, gira sobre la cama y descubre que el lado contrario está vacío, frío. Confundido, se incorpora un poco y ve a Pedro de pie junto a la ventana. Está vestido una vez más, con uno de esos atuendos que le ha visto usar en los días que lleva en Argentum y que, supone, fue preparado incluso antes de la ceremonia, sin que él se diera cuenta de ello. Tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y su cabello está más alborotado de lo normal, lo cual parece ser el único indicio de que lo ocurrido esa mañana fue real y no producto de su imaginación.

Martín lo observa con tanta atención como puede en ese estado en el que se encuentra, entre la vigilia y el sueño. Pedro luce sereno, relajado incluso, y quizá es el reflejo del sol o su propia mente que se niega a despertar por completo, pero Martín casi puede jurar que hay una sonrisa en su rostro.

En algún momento mientras mira a su esposo, Martín vuelve a quedarse dormido.

Cuando despierta otra vez, es más de mediodía, lo sabe por la luz que se cuela por la ventana. Martín se estira y bosteza, sintiéndose relajado y, sorprendentemente, un poco más descansado a comparación de días atrás, cuando todo el estrés y la ansiedad por conocer a su futuro esposo y por preparar una boda con un total desconocido no lo dejaban en paz. No es como si el hueco en el estómago, producto de toda esta situación, haya desaparecido mágicamente, porque sigue ahí, pero supone que poco a poco se acostumbrará a él. O, por lo menos, se volverá una sensación lejana y no algo constante.

A su lado, la cama sigue fría y vacía. Mira a su alrededor, ya un poco más despierto, y descubre que está solo. No hay ningún rastro de Pedro. Incluso su ropa de la noche anterior, la que usó durante la ceremonia, ha desaparecido de la habitación.

Levanta el brazo derecho a la altura del rostro y observa el brazalete que Pedro le colocó unas horas atrás. Sólo al verlo así de cerca, a la luz del día, Martín se da cuenta de que tiene forma de serpiente. Observa los detalles, los ojos pequeños, de piedra verde, las escamas bien talladas. Es un trabajo hermoso de orfebrería, algo que nunca ha visto en Argentum, por lo que es evidente que su origen está en la tierra de Pedro. Pasea sus dedos sobre él, con cuidado, y recuerda las palabras de su esposo, dichas a la luz de las velas la noche anterior:  _Esto simboliza una promesa, ante mis dioses y ante ti. Alma mía, corazón mío._

Aún mira el brazalete y se pregunta si antes de besar a Pedro y de todo lo que ocurrió después, no debió él responder algo similar, repetir al menos las palabras del otro. De alguna manera, siente que esa parte de su unión matrimonial quedó como algo unilateral.

¿Pero realmente se habría atrevido a decir algo así sin sentirlo? ¿Y hasta qué punto las palabras de Pedro fueron un mero compromiso (con él, con sus dioses, con su gente o con quien fuera) o algo dicho porque de verdad cree en el significado de esas palabras?

Pasan unos minutos más y finalmente se levanta. Necesita un baño caliente antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Se viste con parsimonia, sin preocuparse por colocarse toda la ropa usada el día anterior y sale del cuarto para dirigirse a su propia habitación: él y Pedro acordaron que tendrían su espacio propio, después de todo.

Mientras camina por el pasillo, se pregunta si, con todo ese arreglo (habitaciones separadas, espacios independientes para cada uno) y la distancia que aún es evidente entre él y Pedro, todo eso de alma y corazón tiene algún sentido. Posiblemente no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Censurar la noche de bodas fue totalmente adrede, para que cada quien se imagine lo que quiera imaginar. 
> 
> He estado haciendo un estimado de cuántos capítulos necesitaría para contar la historia que tengo en mente y creo que serán como 25, pero pueden ser más. Roguémosle a Yisus para que no pase como con mi último wip que publiqué mientras iba escribiendo… que tardé 5 años en terminar lel


	5. Chapter 5

El jardín es el segundo lugar favorito de Pedro: aquel sitio le provee de una calma que no esperaba encontrar en Argentum. Es por los árboles, piensa. Aunque son distintos a los de casa, le hacen sentir como si siguiera en Tlayolotl, con sus campos y sus bosques y su ciudad flotante sobre el lago. Mientras está ahí, puede olvidarse por un momento de lo mucho que extraña pasear por las calles de su propia ciudad, de ir al mercado a hacer intercambios sin importar si es el príncipe o no. Extraña entrenar a sus guerreros y los banquetes después de algún acontecimiento importante. Y extraña, en especial, encerrarse con Itzel a leer las estrellas en el templo.

La añoranza es algo con lo que ha aprendido a vivir y, aunque aún tiene un hueco en el pecho (ahí en donde está Tlayolotl, su  _corazón de la Tierra_ ), los días en Argentum pasan más rápido de lo que él mismo esperaba. Quizá con algo de suerte, los próximos años de su vida pasen con igual velocidad.

El jardín que ha reclamado como suyo (y al que, en realidad, nadie se acerca cuando él está ahí), también es un lugar en el que se permite pensar en Martín. No han estado realmente juntos y solos desde la boda y no han hablado sobre ello. Su interacción se limita a los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, a uno que otro paseo por los pasillos del palacio antes de que Martín vaya a alguna audiencia o tenga alguna reunión con su Concejo. Es justo como Pedro pensó que sería su vida matrimonial y, aunque él sabía que las cosas serían así y estaba resignado a ello, no puede ignorar lo triste que es la situación.

(Y es en sus ratos a solas, en el jardín o en su habitación, cuando se dice a sí mismo lo infeliz que es).

Pensar en Martín le provoca sentimientos encontrados, porque es muy diferente a lo que Pedro imaginó que sería. Cuando Itzel y él decidieron que su mejor opción para la alianza era el rey de Argentum, Pedro intentó visualizarlo. Los documentos oficiales que revisaron, su forma tan apropiada de escribir en las cartas que intercambió con Itzel antes de todo e incluso Sebastián, cuando llegó como embajador, no decían mucho sobre él. Llegar a Argentum y verlo de pie ante la puerta del castillo y que, después, resultara diplomático pero agradable, era algo que Pedro no esperaba del todo.

A decir verdad, Pedro no tiene una forma clara para describir a su esposo. Lo ha visto ser un rey, con el porte, el tono en la voz, la mirada de autoridad. Pero también ha visto otro lado suyo que, quizá, pocos conocen. Le ha visto sonreír cuando está junto a su familia (Sebastián, a quien conoció un poco en los días que negociaron en Tlayolotl; Daniel, jefe de la guardia real. Ambos son miembros del Concejo), y lo ha escuchado tararear mientras avanza por los pasillos en los días que parecen ser particularmente buenos. Lo ha visto al hablar con los nobles y con los sirvientes por igual sin tener problema con ello. Incluso ha visto cómo se le ilumina el rostro cuando el cocinero prepara algo que le gusta en verdad y recuerda su expresión de contento al ver por las ventanas del castillo, desde donde se aprecia la capital de su reino.

Martín es una persona a quien Pedro podría amar con el tiempo.

El primer problema: Pedro tiene miedo de enamorarse de él.

No tendría nada de malo, amar a Martín, pero Pedro no tiene puntos medios y eso lo sabe él muy bien. Si él ama a Martín, sería con todo lo que tiene y puede dar, incluso más. Si él ama a Martín, con toda su  _alma y corazón_ , no como parte de un ritual, sino porque realmente lo siente, sería durante toda su vida y quizá hasta después, si es verdad que tiene el favor de los dioses. Y Pedro tiene miedo de amar a alguien de esa manera tan profunda, en especial cuando ese alguien podría no amarle igual.

El segundo problema: posiblemente ya comienza a amarlo un poco… Desde que Martín lo besó tras recibir el brazalete. Desde que sintió el latir de su corazón mientras recitaba las plegarias en la lengua antigua de sus dioses. Desde que vio por vez primera esos ojos llenos del verde que hace falta entre los muros de piedra.

Una mañana, antes del mediodía, mientras está en el jardín, escucha que alguien se acerca a él. Sabe, por el ritmo de los pasos, que se trata de Martín y voltea a verlo con curiosidad y haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por mantener su rostro inescrutable. Itzel siempre le ha dicho que sus emociones se ven claras en su rostro y que no es necesario tener un don especial para poder leerlo. Pedro agradece que en Argentum nadie lo conozca lo suficiente como para poder leerlo con la facilidad con la que lo hace su hermana.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí —dice Martín. Pedro lo observa. Luce como si hubiera corrido parte del camino o, al menos, como si hubiera caminado a gran velocidad.

Antes de que pueda decir algo como que no hay muchas opciones en cuanto a lugares en los que podría estar, Martín le extiende una carta. Pedro reconoce el sello de Itzel en ella y, sorprendido, la toma con cuidado.

—Llegó hace unos minutos.

Horas después, cuando Pedro piense en ese encuentro, se dará cuenta de que lo dicho por Martín significa que, en vez de enviar a un mensajero, decidió ser él mismo quien le diera la carta, que aparentemente corrió parte del camino. Ahora, con la carta en mano, Pedro sólo piensa en su contenido. Saca su daga negra y abre el sobre con cuidado y la lee.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Al levantar la mirada, se percata de que Martín no ha dejado de observarle. Carraspea, algo incómodo, y le muestra la carta. Martín frunce el ceño ligeramente cuando intenta leerla, sin obtener buenos resultados. Está escrita en una lengua que sólo la nobleza de Tlayolotl puede leer.  

—Mi hermana nos envía sus buenos deseos —explica Pedro—. Dice que espera que la unión entre nuestros pueblos dure muchos años, incluso después de nuestra muerte.

Martín levanta una ceja.

—Es un poco crudo cuando lo dice de esa manera.

—Textualmente puede traducirse como “incluso después de que sus almas regresen a las estrellas”, pero es la misma idea. —Por alguna razón, eso hace sonreír a Martín. Pedro vuelve a carraspear mientras recibe la carta una vez más y la dobla con cuidado. Terminará de leer las partes más personales después—. También dice que enviará a alguien a recoger su copia del tratado.

— ¿Debería preparar algo para recibirle? —agrega Martín, pensativo—. ¿Un banquete, quizá?

Pedro sonríe un poco.

—No será necesario. Creo saber quién llegará y no es alguien a quien le guste llamar mucho la atención.

Y, si es quien Pedro casi puede asegurar que es el enviado, tendrá muchas noticias sobre Itzel, sobre Tlayolotl y, quizá, sobre lo que ocurre en la frontera norte de sus tierras. De hecho, la carta misma es un ejemplo de que las cosas quizá no estén tan bien: es lo primero que recibe de parte de su hermana y han pasado casi cuatro semanas desde su boda. Por un momento se siente culpable porque, a pesar de todo, está más seguro en Argentum que en Tlayolotl, donde su hermana y su gente…

—¿Pedro?

Pedro da un respingo y descubre a Martín más cerca de lo que recordaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo pensaba.

—¿En la persona que va a venir?

—Algo así —responde. Martín se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir.    

Después de eso, hay un intercambio de miradas y, aunque Martín está a un par de pasos de él, Pedro siente que es un mundo el que lo separa de él. Su noche de bodas es sólo un recuerdo lejano, algo de otra vida y no de tan sólo un mes atrás.

—Pronto será la hora del almuerzo —murmura Martín.

—Está bien. Estaré ahí.

Martín hace un ademán de decir algo más pero, al final, opta por asentir nuevamente.

—Te veré allá.

Da media vuelta y se aleja unos pasos. Pedro vuelve a observar la carta y, así como la tiene entre las manos, siente su textura mientras piensa en lo absurdo que es todo, tanto que hasta el papel es diferente en Argentum y en Tlayolotl.

—Pedro.

La voz de Martín le hace pegar un brinco y, al levantar el rostro, ve a su esposo de frente, quizá más cerca que antes.

—¿S-Sí?

Martín toma una de sus manos y, al bajar el rostro, Pedro nota que, debajo de otras capas de ropa, Martín lleva puesto su brazalete.

—Sé que algo te aflige —murmura Martín—, y sé que nuestra situación siempre será la menos ideal, pero no sólo soy tu esposo, también soy tu rey, y si hay algo, cualquier cosa, en la que tenga el poder para ayudarte, puedes estar seguro de que lo haré. Y si ese algo tiene que ver con tus tierras… recuerda esto: ahora nuestras tierras son aliadas, con todo lo que ello significa.

Pedro le sostiene la mirada por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, completamente serio. Eso parece agradar a Martín, quien sonríe un poco y suelta su mano.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dice antes de alejarse otra vez.

Mientras lo observa irse, Pedro se obliga a recordar algo importante: su matrimonio sólo es una alianza para fortalecer a ambos reinos y nada más.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic debería llevar como resumen: “dos idiotas que no saben usar sus palabras y que, eventualmente, tendrán problemas por ello”. ¿Qué tal, eh? Gran parte de esta historia está pensada para mostrar lo que ocurre con los problemas de comunicación, el choque cultural entre los personajes y, en especial, en cómo, a veces, las palabras que para uno son normales, pueden herir o enfadar al otro.


	6. Chapter 6

Pedro sonríe. A unos pasos de distancia, Martín observa el rostro de su esposo adornado por esa sonrisa que es completamente nueva para él, porque desde que llegó a Argentum, Pedro nunca ha sonreído de esa manera. En silencio, también observa el momento en el que el recién llegado de Tlayolotl se yergue delante de ellos en la sala del trono y Pedro acorta la distancia entre ambos, rodeándolo con un abrazo que dura más tiempo del que sería políticamente correcto. Martín, incluso, puede ver que Pedro susurra algo al oído del recién llegado y que éste sonríe un poco también, antes de darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

De haber más testigos que los guardias, en Argentum verían mal porque Pedro ahora está casado con Martín y ni siquiera con él tiene esas muestras de afecto. A Pedro, sin embargo, parece no importarle lo que la gente de Argentum piense sobre él y, al terminar su abrazo, lejos de lucir avergonzado, no borra la sonrisa de su rostro cuando regresa junto a Martín.  

—Bienvenido a Argentum —dice Martín. El recién llegado voltea a verlo una vez más y hace una inclinación con la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

—Citlalli Itzel envía saludos —responde el otro hombre. Su acento es muy parecido al de Pedro, pero Martín logra percibir una pequeña diferencia en él—. Mi nombre es X ts’unu’um Efraín.

—Bienvenido. Imagino que el viaje fue largo y cansado —agrega—, esperemos a que descanses un poco y te repongas antes de hablar de todos estos asuntos políticos.

—Si así lo desea —responde Efraín.

—Aún faltan unas horas para la cena, pero puedes pedir algo de comer si gustas y te lo llevarán a tu habitación.

—Puedo esperar, gracias.

Martín vuelve a asentir. A su lado, siente a Pedro algo inquieto y voltea a verlo.

—¿Por qué no vas con él?

Pedro lo mira y, algo sorprendido, asiente. Vuelve a acortar la distancia entre él y Efraín y lo toma por el brazo mientras prácticamente lo arrastra fuera de la sala del trono, y Martín alcanza a escuchar que le dice a uno de los sirvientes que los lleven a las habitaciones del ala del castillo en el que está la suya. Todavía sonríe y, también, es la primera vez que Martín lo ve actuar con tanta efusividad. En ese momento, Pedro es completamente distinto al hombre que es todo seriedad y cumplimiento del deber, y es sólo un joven que hace poco debió tener alguna ceremonia de mayoría de edad.

Cuando la puerta de la sala del trono se cierra, el salón se queda en silencio una vez más. Martín camina hacia su trono y se deja caer pesadamente en él, mientras piensa en Pedro, su sonrisa y su alegría evidente por el recién llegado. Se pregunta si Argentum es realmente un lugar tan terrible como para que Pedro no haya sonreído así en todos los días que lleva viviendo ahí y, tras pensarlo un poco, suspira. Es claro que Argentum es terrible desde los ojos de Pedro. ¿No es un lugar completamente distinto a su propia tierra? ¿No es la gente de Argentum quien lo evita y aún habla sobre él como el “príncipe bárbaro”? ¿No son sus dos sirvientes el único lazo que conserva con su tierra y su gente?

En todos los días que lleva su matrimonio, Pedro ha estado prácticamente solo todo el tiempo. Sin amigos, sin familia. Martín siente una punzada de culpa cuando piensa en que él tampoco ha colaborado mucho para que la nueva vida de Pedro sea un poco menos solitaria.

Quizá, piensa al cabo de un rato, él también tiene que poner un poco más de su parte y proponer que ambos hablen un poco más. Por lo menos para poder hablar como adultos y no evitarse por los pasillos por lo incómodo que es convivir con alguien que te ha visto desnudo pero con el que no has tenido una conversación personal que dure más de diez minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Efraín ha descansado y, al parecer, charlado con Pedro durante casi toda la noche, Martín los conduce a ambos a su sala privada para que puedan discutir lo referente al tratado de matrimonio y la alianza entre ambos reinos. Sobre su escritorio, tiene la copia del tratado que Pedro y él discutieron días previos a su boda. Lo extiende para que Efraín pueda leerlo y corroborar que los sellos y firmas estén en donde deben estar.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunta Martín mientras Efraín pasea su mirada por los documentos.

—Así parece.

Martín asiente, se cruza de brazos y mira de reojo a Pedro antes de preguntar:

—¿Cómo está todo en Tlayolotl?

Hay un momento de silencio y Martín observa el momento en el que Efraín y Pedro intercambian una mirada discreta.

—El reino prospera —responde Efraín, diplomático, justo como Martín pensó que respondería—. La temporada de cosecha está cerca y este año los dioses nos han bendecido en ese sentido. Hemos tenido lluvia suficiente, y aunque nuestro lago está más crecido que en años anteriores, la ciudad no corre peligro.

—¿Y sus fronteras?

—Aún en paz.

Martín asiente y decide no presionar más, pero ha prestado atención suficiente a las palabras de Efraín como para leer entre líneas y deducir que “en ese sentido” se refiere a que Tlayolotl tiene otros problemas y que “aún” están en paz pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Se siente molesto de pronto. ¿No se supone que todo ese asunto del matrimonio significa que son aliados? Como aliados, ¿no tiene Tlayolotl la obligación de hablar con la verdad si es que está en problemas y Argentum tendrá que ir en su ayuda? Martín sabe que Argentum sí hablaría con la verdad ante Tlayolotl en caso de un problema.

Tal vez tantos años de aislamiento voluntario han hecho que la gente del bosque no termine de comprender lo que implica una alianza.

—Quisiera hablar en privado con Efraín —agrega de pronto.

En realidad, podría continuar hablando con Pedro ahí presente, pero quizá la presencia del príncipe del reino del bosque hace que Efraín se contenga en sus respuestas.

—De acuerdo —dice Pedro después de unos segundos.

—Gracias,  _Coatzin_.

Efraín levanta el rostro casi de golpe, sorprendido y pasea su mirada de Martín a Pedro, en silencio. Las mejillas de Pedro se colorean, pero no dice nada. Y es quizá la expresión de su rostro, la manera como aprieta los puños o la rigidez de sus hombros, pero Martín siente que, de alguna manera, hizo algo que no debería haber hecho.

—Con permiso —responde Pedro, antes de que Martín pueda decir algo más, y da media vuelta para salir del salón.  

Pronto, son sólo Martín detrás de su escritorio, Efraín sentado frente a él y un silencio pesado entre ambos.

—Ése nombre no debe ser usado por cualquiera —dice Efraín al cabo de unos segundos.

—Yo no soy cualquiera, soy un rey —interviene Martín con voz firme y serena—, y también soy su esposo.

Efraín vuelve a agachar la cabeza.

—Una disculpa por mi atrevimiento, Majestad; mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, creo que es pertinente que sepa la importancia de ese nombre. Si él no le ha dicho que le llame así, creo que es mejor que no lo haga.

—Coatzin Pedro —murmura Martín y la incomodidad de Efraín no le pasa desapercibida—. ¿Qué significa?

—Significa “pequeña serpiente”.

—¿Por qué le llaman así?

Efraín se yergue un poco.

—No lo hacemos en voz alta —responde—. Sólo su hermana lo hace. Sus abuelos también lo hicieron. Quizá las personas piensan en él con ese nombre, pero nunca le llaman por él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un nombre sagrado. La Serpiente es sagrada para nosotros y no cualquiera lleva su nombre.

Martín frunce el ceño por un momento.

—Él nunca mencionó nada sobre eso.

—No me sorprende —agrega Efraín—, suele ser reservado con los extraños.

—¿Lo conoces bien? —pregunta Martín. Efraín asiente.

—Nos criamos juntos.

Ah, piensa Martín, por eso la efusividad al reencontrarse.

—Pero…

—¿Sí?

—Todos sabemos que su matrimonio es político —continúa su invitado—, pero supuse que, quizá, habrían hablado un poco sobre sus respectivas costumbres y tradiciones. No lo sé, me parece algo lógico para hacer en un matrimonio.

—Tú lo has dicho: es político.

—Entiendo.

—¿Cómo está la situación en tu tierra realmente? —pregunta Martín, cambiando de tema—. Algo me dice que sus problemas van más allá de lo que tu reina y tu príncipe quieren que se sepa.

Efraín tiene el descaro de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Nuestra tierra está en paz, porque somos bendecidos por los dioses.

Por un breve momento, Martín se pregunta si su alianza política llegaría a su final si es que estrangula al embajador del bosque.

—De acuerdo —dice—, si es que quieren guardar sus secretos, lo respeto. Sólo espero que eso no traiga consecuencias para mi gente.

La expresión de Efraín se relaja un momento.

—Majestad, entiendo su enfado y entiendo su preocupación, pero créame, las cosas en Tlayolotl están bien. E incluso si no, tenemos nuestros propios medios para defendernos. Además, Argentum es, en este momento, el lugar más seguro para usted y su gente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque aquí está la Pequeña Serpiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nop, no imaginaron los celos de Martín, sólo que él no se ha dado cuenta de que son celos, ups. 
> 
> ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal están? La cosa comienza a ponerse más intrigante… de hecho, desde el comienzo imaginé la historia para tener este toque de misterio y magia. Esto de matrimoniarse entre ellos sólo fue un pretexto, sí. ¿A qué se refiere Efraín con lo que dice? ¿Qué pasará ahora entre Pedro y Martín? ¿Qué clase de relación hay entre Efraín y Pedro para que, justamente estos dos, se abracen así de efusivamente? Pues eso lo sabrán poco a poco. Me gusta escribir cada capítulo desde el POV de uno o de otro porque vemos su percepción de las cosas, incluyendo su visión sesgada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo me pongo al corriente con lo que tengo publicado también en tumblr.

Pedro escucha los pasos ligeros de Efraín cuando se acerca a él. Los reconoce por los años que han convivido juntos y porque su rivalidad con él lo llevó a conocerlo mejor que a otro guerrero de Tlayolotl. Se mantiene estoico incluso cuando Efraín toma asiento a su lado al pie del árbol central del jardín. Por un rato ninguno de los dos dice nada y se mantienen en un silencio apacible apenas roto por los sonidos de las aves en el jardín.

—¿Qué opinas sobre el rey? —pregunta Efraín.

Pedro no voltea a verlo, pero cruza los brazos y frunce ligeramente el entrecejo. Su mirada se fija en las flores que están a unos metros y Efraín aguarda en silencio, acostumbrado a permanecer callado.

—¿Qué opinas tú sobre él? —pregunta Pedro al fin. Efraín lo mira entonces y Pedro, después de unos segundos, le responde el gesto—. ¿Qué opinión tienes sobre mi esposo?

—¿Puedo decir lo que pienso realmente?

Pedro levanta una ceja, intrigado.

—Puedes. No te habría preguntado si no.

Efraín asiente y se humedece los labios con la lengua antes de adoptar esa postura de sabelotodo que Pedro solía odiar al estar en Tlayolotl, pero que ahora incluso extraña. En Argentum no hay nadie que rete su autoridad de la misma manera como lo hace Efraín: con la confianza de quien ha crecido a tu lado y a quien consideras un aliado honorable y un enemigo digno al mismo tiempo. Efraín ha sido eso para él, después de todo, el eterno enemigo porque ¿qué clase de hermano no considera a su futuro cuñado como tal, aunque sea sólo como un juego? Su relación nunca ha sido la mejor y aunque en Tlayolotl todos conocen de las eternas riñas (la mayoría de ellas iniciadas por Pedro), eso no significa que no sepan también de su respeto y admiración mutua.

En Argentum, piensa Pedro, ni siquiera se acercan a él, y ni hablar de desafiarlo. Aunque no es algo que se diga abiertamente, Pedro sabe que al ser rey consorte no tiene ninguna autoridad. Es prácticamente parte de la decoración. Así que la gente del palacio trata con él sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario. Sus sirvientes de Tlayolotl se acercan a él, claro, pero lo tratan con la reverencia que siempre han hecho ante la Pequeña Serpiente, siempre con esa barrera llena de ceremonia que los separa. En realidad, piensa con amargura, el único que se dirige a él con relativa normalidad es Martín. O, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

—¿Pedro?

Pedro da un respingo y mira a Efraín.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Sólo quería saber si seguías aquí conmigo o si habías decidido dar un paseo al otro plano.

Por toda respuesta, Pedro entorna la mirada. Efraín sonríe un poco.

—Creo que esta situación de la alianza matrimonial fue una decisión apresurada —dice al fin, recuperando la seriedad que exige esa conversación—, pero sé que tú y mi Citlalli tuvieron sus razones y no pretendo cuestionarlas.

—No me has dicho qué piensas sobre él.

—Creo que es un buen hombre —dice—. Puedo ver que su gente lo ama y lo respeta, y que su autoridad sobre sus súbditos no viene del miedo, sino de la admiración genuina. Creo que es admirable lo decidido que está a hacer todo por su pueblo, aunque eso implique unir su vida a un completo extraño. En eso puedo respetarlo, porque es como tú.

—¿Y qué más?

—Veo que es joven, pero astuto, y supongo que es un rey justo, a juzgar por la paz política dentro del reino.

—Suena demasiado bien como para que no tenga defectos a tu parecer.  
Efraín vuelve a sonreír.

—Los tiene, no creo que no los tenga. He notado que no confía del todo en Citlalli Itzel.

—Mi hermana no le ha dado razones para confiar en ella —replica Pedro, porque incluso él sabe que su hermana ha omitido, deliberadamente, cierta información respecto a lo que ocurre en Tlayolotl, sobre la gente que vive ahí… sobre él.

—Pedro, tu hermana le ha entregado una razón muy buena para confiar en ella. Le ha dado lo que más quiere en este mundo, y si esto no es confiarle todo a Argentum y a su rey, entonces no sé lo que es.

Pedro guarda silencio después de ese comentario y permanece pensativo. Efraín siempre ha sido bueno para juzgar a los demás y, en poco tiempo, ha sido capaz de ver lo mismo que Pedro ha observado en Martín. Saber que alguien como Efraín tiene una perspectiva similar a la suya respecto a su esposo es tranquilizador.

—Te dice Pequeña Serpiente.

Pedro bufa, molesto. Por un momento había olvidado la razón por la que se encuentra en el jardín en primer lugar: para no ver la cara de su esposo.

—No sabe lo que dice.

—Me doy cuenta de ello. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que significa?

—Porque estar casado con él, no significa que tengo que hablarle de todo lo que es importante para mí.

—Qué extraño —murmura Efraín, irónico—, pensé que eso era parte de un matrimonio.

Y es justamente por comentarios así, que Pedro no soporta tanto a Efraín: porque éste último tiene un don especial para hacerle sentir como el más estúpido del mundo. Quizá si Pedro no estuviera tan cansado de la soledad en Argentum, reaccionaría como cuando estaba en casa. Quizá, si Efraín no fuera lo único que en ese momento lo une a su antigua vida, a como era todo antes de casarse, le habría reclamado su insolencia y todo habría terminado en uno de sus muchos duelos. Pero las cosas no son como antes y Pedro prefiere no discutir. Está demasiado cansado, incluso para eso.

—No todos los matrimonios políticos tienen que tener un verdadero romance como el tuyo con mi hermana—. Efraín se sonroja, pero no dice nada—. Y no, nunca le dije por qué me llaman así, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. Y lo hizo de todas maneras. No le pedí nada complicado, sólo respetar esa parte de mí que aún no quería compartir con él, porque es muy personal y no quiero compartirla con alguien que sólo me habla en los pasillos y en la mesa, pero para quien no existo el resto del tiempo. Somos alma y corazón, lo dije pensando en nuestros dioses y estoy dispuesto a honrar ese juramento, pero quiero hacerlo a mi tiempo… quiero hacerlo a mi modo.

—¿Entonces tampoco sabe de…?

—No —le corta Pedro. Efraín aprieta los labios en una fina línea y asiente.

—Entiendo. ¿Se lo dirás?

—Cuando sea necesario.

Efraín suelta un suspiro que seguramente significa su desaprobación ante la actitud de Pedro, pero si tiene comentarios al respecto, prefiere callarlos. Él siempre es así de prudente.

—Está bien —murmura—. Si te hace sentir mejor —agrega tras unos segundos de consideración—, lucía algo avergonzado cuando le expliqué que tu nombre es sagrado y que no debe usarse por cualquiera. Supongo que te ofrecerá una disculpa.

—Es un rey, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque incluso los reyes se equivocan y algunos son lo suficientemente humildes como para reconocerlo. Sólo habrá que esperar a ver qué tipo de rey es el tuyo.

Pedro se muerde la lengua para no decir que Martín no es su rey. Pero sí lo es, desde el momento en el que dijo los votos a la usanza de Argentum, Martín es su rey.

No dicen más. Ambos permanecen sentados uno junto al otro durante un largo rato, hasta que el sol comienza a meterse en el horizonte y se vuelve necesario abandonar el jardín. Dentro del palacio, Pedro acompaña a Efraín una parte del camino, pero justo antes de llegar al comedor, se detiene. Efraín lo mira con curiosidad.

—No tengo hambre —explica Pedro—, pero puedes acompañar a mi rey si es que así lo deseas.

—Como tú digas. ¿Debería excusarte?

—No. Si te pregunta, sólo dile que no quiero verlo ahora.

Efraín sonríe un poco.

—No sé si esté en mi lugar hablarle así al rey de una nación ajena, pero intentaré no provocar una ruptura del tratado. Ha costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí como para arruinarlo sólo porque, en realidad, te molesta que tu esposo no pase las noches contigo. No es el único problema que tienen, pero creo que mucho se solucionaría si hicieran algo al respecto.

Pedro lo mira con ojos como platos mientras los colores suben a sus mejillas. Efraín suelta una carcajada antes de hacer una reverencia y continuar con su camino hacia el comedor. Y Pedro podría castigarlo por su insolencia (debería, incluso), aun cuando estén en un reino que no sea Tlayolotl, pero sabe que es inútil. Había olvidado lo observador que es Efraín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí: Pedro le trae ganas a Martín, pero no lo quiere admitir. Martín le trae ganas a Pedro, pero no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Son unos babosos.


	8. Chapter 8

Martín está de pie en la escalinata del palacio en lo que parece ser una repetición de la escena de días pasados, cuando Efraín llegó a Argentum. En esta ocasión, no obstante, Pedro no se encuentra su lado, sino junto al embajador de su reino, con el que mantiene una conversación en voz baja y en una lengua que Martín no entiende en absoluto, y que es, sin duda, la misma que usó Citlalli Itzel en el mensaje enviado a Pedro.

Pedro dice algo más y Efraín le dedica una media sonrisa, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro antes de voltear hacia Martín.

—Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad —dice mientras hace una ligera inclinación con la cabeza—. Le haré saber a Citlalli Itzel sobre las modificaciones al acuerdo.

Martín asiente.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estancia aquí —agrega e incluso él percibe el tono incriminatorio de su voz.   
Pero qué más da, piensa, si de todas maneras todos saben que su matrimonio es político. Sólo habría esperado un poco más de discreción por parte de su esposo. Pedro, por su parte, ni siquiera se digna a mirarlo y mantiene su atención fija en Efraín.

—Lo hice, muchas gracias —responde Efraín, ajeno todo lo que Martín piensa y siente en ese momento—. Citlalli Itzel estará complacida de saber que nuestra Pequeña Serpiente está en un buen lugar.

Efraín se dirige a Pedro una vez más y hace una reverencia. Pasan sólo unos segundos y Pedro vuelve a acortar la distancia entre ambos. En silencio, Martín observa a su esposo unir su frente a la de Efraín y cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos. Nota que murmura algo antes de separarse al fin.

—Buen viaje, _ikniutsin_.

Efraín asiente. Vuelve a hacer otra reverencia, ahora frente a Martín, y después les da la espalda al fin, para comenzar con su camino de regreso a Tlayolotl.

Martín mira de reojo a su esposo, quien no ha dejado de observar a Efraín mientras se aleja por el camino. Percibe que, a pesar de su estoicismo, la mirada de Pedro ya luce nostálgica. Llena de añoranza, incluso. Martín se remueve incómodo. Podría dejar a Pedro ahí, pero algo le dice que es peor irse que acompañarlo en ese momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es hacia Tlayolotl?

Pedro da un respingo y, al fin, voltea a verlo.

—Un poco más de dos semanas a paso tranquilo —responde. Martín percibe la inseguridad en su voz, como si no comprendiera el porqué de la pregunta. Si es sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera él sabe por qué ha preguntado eso cuando él bien sabe que de Argentum a Tlayolotl hay dos semanas y media de camino.

—Espero que tenga un buen viaje —agrega, refiriéndose a Efraín.

—Tendrá un buen viaje —responde Pedro. Martín se sorprende un poco por la certeza con lo que lo dice, en especial porque a veces los caminos no son del todo seguros, pero supone que Pedro conoce a Efraín y seguramente confía en su capacidad para llegar a su hogar sin contratiempos.

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos y la tensión está ahí. Martín recuerda la conversación con Efraín, en la que descubrió que, aparentemente, cometió una tontería al llamar a Pedro por el nombre con el que le llaman en su pueblo. Siente que debe decir algo al respecto, porque el problema sigue ahí y el hecho de que su esposo no lo haya acompañado a comer en los últimos días y que ni siquiera lo mire al hablar con él, dicen más que suficiente.

—Él sabe cuidarse —agrega Pedro haciendo referencia al viaje de Efraín.

—Supongo que eso lo sabrás tú muy bien —comenta Martín. Pedro asiente—, porque… lo conoces bien, ¿no? Recuerdo que dijiste que se criaron juntos.

—Él, mi hermana y yo, sí —responde Pedro.

—Ya. Supongo que eso explica por qué es evidente que son muy cercanos.

Para sorpresa de Martín, Pedro suelta una carcajada.

—No lo éramos hace unos meses —responde—, pero supongo que la distancia hace eso. Extrañas incluso a quienes jamás pensaste extrañar—. Tras decir eso, Pedro finalmente da media vuelta, con intención de regresar al interior del castillo.

—Cualquiera diría que son muy buenos amigos —agrega Martín. Esta conversación se vuelve cada vez más confusa.

—Somos como hermanos, metafórica y casi literalmente hablando.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Pedro se encoge de hombros.

—Se casará con mi hermana algún día.

Martín se detiene de golpe mientras las palabras de Pedro revolotean en su mente. Hermanos. Él y Efraín son como hermanos y Efraín se va a casar con la reina Itzel. De pronto, la actitud de Pedro hacia el embajador de Tlayolotl tiene mucho sentido. Y, visto desde esa perspectiva, es muy similar a como Martín se comporta con Sebas y Dani.

Se siente avergonzado de pronto, por asumir que Pedro y Efraín eran algo; por ofender a su esposo sólo por culpa de unos celos que no tenían razón de ser.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Pedro. Martín lo mira y asiente. Se aclara la garganta con un carraspeo antes de hablar.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Pedro no luce muy convencido, pero no insiste.

—Oye, Pedro —dice Martín después de unos segundos.

—¿Sí?

—Respecto a lo de la otra vez… ya sabes, cuando te hablé por tu otro nombre

—Pedro se tensa de inmediato, alerta—. Lamento si te ofendí. No tenía idea de la importancia de ese nombre y lo usé sin pensar—.Martín vuelve a carraspear y después hace una ligera reverencia—. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Pedro luce perplejo y tarda unos segundos en responder. Sus mejillas están algo coloradas, incluso se nota alterado y mira a ambos lados del pasillo, como para corroborar que no hay nadie más ahí.

—Está bien, te perdono. Por favor, no me hagas reverencias.

Martín se yergue una vez más.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres el rey y yo sólo soy tu consorte, y no es bueno que hagas ese tipo de cosas para alguien que tiene un rango inferior al tuyo. Si alguien nos ve, la gente hablará.

—La gente ya habla de nosotros.

—No —dice Pedro y hay seriedad en su voz—. La gente habla de mí.

—¿Y te importa?

—No realmente.

—Entonces no importa si te hago una reverencia de vez en cuando. Eres mi esposo y un rey también. Además, ¿no se reverencia aquello que se respeta?

Pedro ya no responde, aunque el sonrojo es mucho más pronunciado que antes y desvía su mirada.

—¿Cenarás conmigo hoy? —pregunta Martín. Pedro lo mira de reojo antes de asentir, aún en silencio—. Perfecto, entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Y sin decir nada más, Martín pasa junto a Pedro. Su sonrisa es inevitable y aunque aún hay mucho de qué hablar con él y mucho más que aprender mutuamente, Martín se siente mucho más ligero que esa mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikniutsin = querido hermano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oigan, no había actualizado esto por aquí.

Cuando Pedro sugirió su propio arreglo matrimonial, lo hizo con la plena consciencia de que, una vez concretado, su vida no sería la misma. Con el tiempo, pensó, quizá lograría acostumbrarse a una tierra completamente distinta y, tal vez, distanciarse de su familia y su gente no sería tan terrible con el paso de los años. No era tonto, sabía que eran escasos los matrimonios políticos en los que surgía algo parecido al amor. Como siempre lo diría: no todos corrían con la suerte de Itzel y Efraín. La mayor parte del tiempo ocurría lo contrario: dos personas se veían obligadas a casarse para salvar a sus reinos, o para asegurar la línea sucesoria, y pasaban una vida entera odiándose mutuamente.  
  
Mientras se llevaban a cabo las negociaciones para su matrimonio, Pedro pensó que, con suerte, entre su esposo y él podría haber respeto. Eventualmente, incluso una amistad.  
  
Han pasado cuatro meses desde su boda y no puede decir que tenga una amistad con Martín, pero su relación es buena. Aún están en esa etapa en la que la mayor parte de su interacción se da en los pasillos o en el comedor, pero hay días en los que Martín hace un espacio en su agenda y pasa un rato junto a él, usualmente cuando está en el jardín. A veces le pregunta cosas  sobre Tlayolotl, sobre su cultura y su gente, sobre sus dioses y celebraciones. Incluso le ha pedido que le enseñe un poco de su lengua sagrada, para entenderlo mejor.  
  
En agradecimiento por el interés en él y su cultura, Pedro hace lo mismo con Martín. Gracias a ello, comprende un poco más sobre Argentum y su historia. Comprende sus complicaciones políticas y, en especial, la importancia en todas las obligaciones de Martín como un rey tan joven en un territorio que ha estado en paz por cuatro generaciones y que ahora está en una situación complicada.  
  
Entiende mucho más la desesperación que llevó a ambos reinos a pactar con un matrimonio.  
  
Aunque hablan más ahora, a veces Pedro tiene la impresión de que hay cosas que Martín quisiera decir y no lo hace. Lo nota en los momentos en los que siente su mirada fija en él, en esos silencios que se extienden entre ambos y que ninguno se atreve a romper. Le causa curiosidad por saber qué es lo qué pasa por la mente de su esposo, pero él tampoco pregunta mucho al respecto. Después de todo, hay mucho que él también quisiera decirle a Martín, pero no lo hace, porque las charlas amenas bajo la sombra de los árboles o los chistes privados a la hora de la cena no son suficientes para decir todo aquello que Pedro siente que toma forma dentro de él.  
  
Por otro lado, Argentum ya no le parece tan terrible como al principio, aunque no se acostumbra del todo al lugar. No se acostumbra al frío que hace dentro de algunas zonas del palacio, ni a saberse encerrado dentro de la ciudad amurallada, y aunque no le da tanta importancia, tampoco se acostumbra a que aún haya muchas personas que lo miran con desconfianza por los pasillos. Hay algunos que, incluso, deciden ignorar el hecho de que hablan el mismo idioma, y dicen cosas sobre él cuando pasa junto a ellos.  
  
No todo es malo y hay algunas cosas que comienzan a gustarle del lugar. Le gusta la comida, por ejemplo, y la forma como el sol entra por la ventana de su habitación todo el día, llenándola de luz y un calor que se siente como el de casa. Le gusta escuchar el bullicio en los días de plaza y de audiencia, y las noches despejadas en las que puede ver las estrellas.  
  
Y, bueno, también le gusta Martín.  
  
Pedro ha tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre su matrimonio, y también para observar a su esposo. Y tras estos meses, le es fácil aceptar —al menos para sí mismo— que sí siente atracción por él, que disfruta el tiempo que pasan juntos.  
  
Martín es muy diferente a como lo imaginó. Es divertido, a ratos irónico. Es un hombre carismático, de esas personas que te agradan de inmediato. Es el tipo de persona que puede pasar un día entero en la sala del trono, recibiendo a personas para la audiencia, y no quejarse del paso de las horas del hambre, o ser sólo un muchacho de diecinueve años, fastidiado por las obligaciones del día a día.  
  
No, no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero Pedro ha notado cosas de Martín que no esperó que existieran. Sabe que pasa horas encerrado en su biblioteca, estudiando, porque tiene hambre de conocimiento; y aunque no está presente en cuerpo durante las audiencias —para evitar las miradas y los comentarios de la gente— sabe que siempre defiende las causas que a él le parecen justas. Con cada día que pasa, Pedro comprende un poco más al hombre con el que está casado, y poco a poco le pierde un poco el miedo a enamorarse de él.  
  
Es pronto para decir si lo ama o no; pero lo que sea que Pedro siente por él, es suficiente para que decida proteger a Argentum de la misma forma como lo hizo con Tlayolotl. En Argentum no le agradecerán a la Pequeña Serpiente por su protección y, de hecho, nadie sabrá que él protege el reino, pero no importa. Argentum no es Tlayolotl, no es su corazón del bosque y quizá nunca lo será, pero algo en el lugar se vuelve cada vez menos ajeno y eso es suficiente. Es mucho más de lo que Pedro creyó en un principio.    
  
La primera noche de Luna nueva después de su decisión, Pedro sale del castillo. Lo hace con cuidado de no ser descubierto por los guardias y, protegido por la oscuridad y su segunda piel, recorre el perímetro del castillo, murmurando las palabras sagradas con las que también protegió a su hogar y a su hermana. Cuando termina, horas más tarde, el sol está por salir. Pedro está exhausto y apenas tiene la energía suficiente para regresar a su habitación, tan silenciosamente como puede. Aunque afuera se escucha el bullicio del nuevo día, se queda dormido en un instante.  
  
Despierta horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya está en lo alto. Justo cuando está por levantarse de la cama, escucha que llaman a su puerta.  
  
—Adelante —dice a mitad de un bostezo. Cuando la puerta se abre, es Martín quien se asoma—. Hola.    
  
—Hola —responde Martín mientras entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él, aunque no acorta la distancia entre ambos y se queda junto a la entrada—. No bajaste en toda la mañana y vine a ver si todo está bien.  
  
Pedro asiente y vuelve a bostezar.  
  
—Sí, sólo estuve despierto toda la noche.  
  
Martín levanta una ceja pero como Pedro no explica más, al final sólo asiente.  
  
—Supuse que estarías hambriento —agrega Martín— así que, si lo deseas, podemos almorzar juntos.  
  
—Oh, sí, me muero de hambre.  
  
Pedro sonríe un poco y se levanta de la cama; de inmediato siente el cambio de temperatura en su torso desnudo, y se estremece un poco. Bosteza una vez más mientras estira los brazos al aire y, cuando se percata del silencio que hay en la habitación, voltea hacia Martín. Su esposo continúa junto a la puerta, con la mirada fija en él. Ambos se miran uno al otro durante unos segundos. Pedro observa, atento, cuando Martín traga en seco: sigue el movimiento de su manzana de Adán y siente un nuevo estremecimiento, que nada tiene que ver con el ambiente. Después mira sus labios entreabiertos durante varios segundos hasta que Martín sale de su estupor, carraspea y desvía la mirada.  
  
—Te veo en el comedor —dice y, sin esperar una respuesta, sale de la habitación.  
  
Pedro tarda un poco más de lo esperado en reunirse con él en el comedor y, entre plato y plato, hablan sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Ninguno menciona lo ocurrido en la habitación. 


	10. Chapter 10

Pedro cuenta historias que Martín ama escuchar. Comenzaron con la insistencia de Martín por conocer un poco más de la cultura de Tlayolotl y ahora son algo que Pedro le comparte todas las noches. A veces es en la biblioteca, rodeados de la tenue luz de las velas; o en el jardín de Pedro, si el tiempo es bueno.  
  
Las historias de Pedro son variadas. A veces habla sobre sus dioses, sobre cómo crearon el mundo y al hombre, o de aquella vez en la que uno se convirtió en hormiga para llevarle los granos de maíz sagrados a la humanidad. A veces, las historias son también sobre su gente, sobre los Primeros Hombres que tenían espíritus animales como acompañantes y protectores; o sobre su abuelo, que le enseñó a pelear y a usar las armas.  
  
De todas, la historia favorita de Martín es la aquélla en la que Pedro le habló de cómo se fundó su ciudad flotante sobre el lago. Pedro habló de señales divinas y de la voluntad de sus dioses y después, con una sonrisa traviesa, le habló de cómo el centro de Tlayolotl es una isla a la que han sabido conectar con una especie de balsas cubiertas con tierra, que sirven para dar la impresión de que la ciudad flota por arte de magia.  
  
—No recibimos muchos visitantes —dijo Pedro cuando Martín le habló sobre lo que dicen los libros sobre su tierra—, y quienes nunca han visto un chinamitl suelen pensar eso, que la ciudad se mantiene sobre el agua por magia o mandato divino.  
  
—Y ustedes tampoco han hecho nada para sacarlos de su error.  
  
—Nop.  
  
Martín quiere pensar que, el hecho de que Pedro le cuente todos esos secretos de su hogar, es una muestra de la confianza que éste tiene en él. Su esposo no parece ser de los que hablaría de este tema con cualquier persona sólo porque sí.  
  
Una noche, sentados en el jardín, Pedro le habla sobre las estrellas.  
  
—Para nosotros —continúa Pedro—, todo lo que ha pasado, lo que pasa y lo que pasará, está dicho en las estrellas. Los dioses se comunican con los hombres todo el tiempo, pero muchas culturas han olvidado cómo leer los mensajes.  
  
—¿Puedes leer lo que dicen las estrellas?  
  
—Itzel es mejor que yo para esto —confiesa Pedro—, siempre lo ha sido. Por eso es Citlalli.  
  
—La Estrella —murmura Martín—. No es sólo un título, ¿verdad? ¿Es como… como tu otro nombre?  
Pedro piensa unos segundos antes de responder.  
  
—Algo similar. El título se hereda. Mi madre antes que Itzel, mi abuela antes que mi madre. Nuestra Citlalli hereda el nombre, el título y la habilidad de leer las estrellas, por eso nuestra línea de sucesión sigue gracias a las mujeres. Ellas tienen mayor afinidad para saber lo que dicen nuestros dioses.  
  
Hay otro momento de silencio.  
  
—¿Y… tu nombre también se hereda?  
  
—No —murmura Pedro—. No se hereda.  
  
Martín quiere preguntar más, pero decide no hacerlo. Si Pedro quiere hablar sobre ello, ya lo hará en otra ocasión.  
  
—En Argentum tenemos un oráculo —agrega, cambiando el tema—, sólo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, pero creo recordar que mencionó algo sobre las estrellas también.  
  
—¿Ves cómo tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensamos en un principio?  
  
Ambos se sonríen y permanecen en silencio por un momento, viéndose uno al otro.    
  
El beso los toma por sorpresa a los dos. Martín no sabe muy bien cómo es que ocurre: un momento está sentado junto a Pedro, mientras éste le señala las estrellas y le cuenta historias de su pueblo y sus dioses, y al siguiente, sus labios están sobre los de Pedro, quien se queda paralizado lo suficiente como para que Martín reaccione también, separándose de él.  
  
Carraspea, sin saber muy bien qué decir, hasta que siente a Pedro tomarlo por la nuca y acercarlo una vez más. Se besan hasta que los dos se quedan sin aliento y, al separarse, vuelven a sonreírse.  
  
—¿Esto lo habrán dicho las estrellas? —pregunta Martín. Pedro se encoge de hombros.  
  
—No lo sé. Nunca he intentado leer lo que dicen sobre mí.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Siempre he preferido que la vida me sorprenda.  
  
Martín se ríe con ganas ante esa respuesta.  
  
La noche comienza a refrescar y ambos regresan al interior del castillo. Caminan más cerca uno del otro, aún con el recuerdo de los besos compartidos flotando en sus mentes. Cuando llegan al pasillo en que sus caminos se separan, los dos de quedan quietos. Pedro se rasca la nuca y Martín solo atina a carraspear.  
  
—Hasta mañana —dice Pedro.  
  
—Descansa —responde Martín.  
  
Pedro lo mira de reojo antes de tomar el pasillo que lleva hasta su habitación. Martín se queda de pie, sin moverse, hasta que la silueta de Pedro se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche. Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y gruñe, frustrado, antes de dar seguir él con su propio camino.  
  
Está por llegar a su habitación cuando vuelve a pensar en Pedro y sus besos y en aquella mañana en la que fue a verlo y lo vio al despertar, con el cabello revuelto como en su noche de bodas y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.  
  
—Ah, qué mierda —murmura para sí y da media vuelta.  
  
Solo da unos pasos antes de sentir, más que ver, a alguien que se acerca a él. Sabe que es Pedro mucho antes de que éste lo empuje esos mismos pasos hacia atrás, hasta la puerta de su habitación, besándolo con una desesperación que Martín comprende muy bien. Después de unos segundos ya no solo son besos, son caricias y jadeos que solo hablan de lo mucho que ambos han querido hacer esto por días, semanas incluso.  
  
Cuando Martín logra abrir la puerta en una clara invitación, Pedro lo sigue sin vacilar. Solo la noche es testigo de lo que ocurre después.


End file.
